


Full Moon Magic

by RogueAlice_91



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAlice_91/pseuds/RogueAlice_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velkan goes through the transformation during the full moon and receives a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon Magic

**Author's Note:**

> written for my best friend who obliged my need to write by picking the fandom and letting me have free run with the plot and pairing. Thanks dollface and I hope you like it.

The full moon was tonight, Velkan could feel it in his bones, in his blood. He shuddered and cast a glance at the ceiling of the room he was in. Gabriel had set it up, stowing him in the safest room in Dracula’s abandoned castle he could find. Still, Velkan could feel the pull of the moon and a lupine-esque growl rumbled in his chest. Despite being underground the werewolf could tell how high the moon was in the sky and how long he had left before the transformation. Beads of sweat rolled down his back and chest as he tried to breathe deep. Vel watched his chest rise and fall and rise again but faster now and he knew it would be soon.

He had removed his clothes the moment he’d entered the cellar and now as the change approached, he lay on the cold stone floor, shivering from more than just the temperature. The length of his fingernails was always the first sign; they grew longer and resembled a wolf’s protracted claws. Then the hair on his arms changed and there was more of it. Velkan tried to forget the fact that not only was his physique becoming less human but his musculature as well. Groaning he bent his head as his bones shifted and felt the claws scrap across the stone, a harsh sound hurting his now sensitive ears. 

Panting now, Velkan bit back a scream as his head pounded and the bones in his face formed the structure necessary for a wolf’s muzzle. Dark fur that had begun sprouting in patches on his body covered him now and slowly he lost the grasp on his mental faculties as the man finally became the wolf. Golden eyes peered out of dark brown fur and lips pulled back to growl and show white canines. Fore and back legs straightened to a standing position and moving silently, Velkan padded across the room. Tufted ears swiveled and caught the sound of human footsteps above. 

Baring his teeth again the wolf watched with cold eyes as the human male entered his domain. Somewhere in the lupine’s mind the name Gabriel was extracted, bringing with it warmth and another word…mate. The wolf knew then this stoic human in layers of furs and cloth was his mate, able to soothe the restlessness inside by his very presence. His tail swished against his back legs as he moved closer to better look at his mate. The human was of good height and radiated a strong sense of control and power. For once the wolf, which was an alpha, lowered himself into a submissive position, hoping it would be enough. 

He felt rather than saw the human stand before him and an involuntary whine slipped out when a warm heavy hand descended onto the dark fur. The wolf strained with the effort not to just transform again and take his mate knowing it would not be welcome right now. Instead he moved from his current position to lean against the human’s legs, head reaching up to the man’s hip. The wolf closed his eyes as the hand ran through the smooth fur on top of his head and soaked up the feeling his mate exuded. 

Some part of him, the human in him, wondered just how Gabriel would take the announcement that he was the mate of a werewolf much less one whose sister he had shown signs of fancying. The wolf only thought of claiming his mate. The pair, wolf and human stayed like that until the wolf stiffened and began to whimper as the change reversed itself. The fur receded along with the sharp claws as the pain forced the wolf back to the stone floor. Whimpers of pain became howls than finally turned into screams then died down to gasps for air. 

Velkan lay on the cool floor, muscles twitching and aching as they always did after he changed back. Exhausted, he still managed to lift his eyes up to Gabriel’s face and give him a weary smile. Forcing himself to form the words, Vel whispered hoarsely, “You are my mate.” His eyes closed and sleep dragged him under before he could see the other man’s knowing smile or before he could hear his sister’s hissed “I told you so.”


End file.
